My Little Geisha
by Izzanami
Summary: Written for the lj comm; 'inumir', for the prompt; 'drunk'. Miroku wants InuYasha to be his very own Geisha. Yaoi, Mir/Inu, cross dressing, more warnings inside. One Shot.


*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings. Rimming, anal, cross dressing, sex with objects, role play.

*NOTE THIS A DRABBLE WRITTEN FOR THE LIVE JOURNAL COMMUNITY; 'INUMIR', IT WAS WRITTEN FOR THE PROMPT: 'DRUNK'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku, already buzzed on sake waited patiently for his lover to come out from behind the thicket of trees. "InuYasha, what is taking so long?" He was impatient to see what the half demon would look like when he emerged.

"I'm almost done, just tying my damn obi." When InuYasha finished securing the length of fine silk he collected all his supplies threw them onto a cloth and gathered it up; he was excited to see what Miroku's expression would be.

The impatient monk knew he had to wait no longer when he heard the voice of his lover. "Alright houshi, turn around." He practically spun on his heal to see his lover, who was now dressed in a pink kimono he had procured for him, his hair was done up in a bun that Miroku had spent quite a bit of time working on, and was now adorned with kanzashi covered with flowers and pretty jewels that hung over his forehead. InuYasha had painted his face in the mask of the geisha, his skin pure white, highlighted with tiny painted bright red lips, pink eye lids, and darkly lined eyes. Miroku thought he looked damn good.

InuYasha waved his fan in front of his face coquettishly. "What do you think houshi-sama."

He stalked over to the Hanyou, and took his hand. "You look beautiful my darling little geisha, lets go play."

The two perverts were up to their antics again, running off to the clearing in the woods where they always went to play their games. Miroku had masterminded tonight's fun when he had been paid in several jugs of sake after exorcising an "ominous cloud" from an inn. Afterwards the idea struck him, and he immediately ran to the shops around the village procuring everything he would need to turn his lover into a his very own geisha.

When they reached their clearing they sat down, InuYasha began serving sake to his lover like the good little geisha he was pretending to be. "Would you like some more houshi-sama?"

Miroku flirted with InuYasha like he would with any geisha in a tea house. "Of course my beautiful little flower, and you have some too."

InuYasha batted his eye lashes, the rest of his face obscured by the fan he held. "Oh, houshi-sama you flatter me."

"I can do more that flatter my little sakura blossom." He leaned over rubbing InuYasha's thigh suggestively.

"Houshi-sama, you shouldn't say such things."

"Remember my little flower your job is to entertain me, and keep me happy and relaxed."

The two flirted and played their game, and as they got more drunk Miroku became more vulgar. "I bet a sweet little flower such as yourself has never done anything perverse, nothing very dirty before… have you?"

"Of course not Houshi -sama." He waved his fan, the pervert half demon behaving like an innocent girl.

Miroku couldn't hold back anymore, InuYasha had acted his role too perfectly, and he longed to fill his lover, and pound into the ground below. He pounced on InuYasha pulling hastily at his kimono fumbling to untie the obi, all the while InuYasha kept squealing 'Oh Houshi-sama, you mustn't' like a surprised and overwhelmed innocent geisha would.

He finally got the half demon naked, the only evidence of his geisha status left was his makeup, and hairdo.

Miroku licked InuYasha's ear, speaking; a combination of drunk and sultry. "Get on your hands and knees my pretty."

"But Houshi-sama I cannot do such things." Miroku abruptly flipped his lover over onto his stomach, and smacked ass hard a few times. He knew if his spanked him InuYasha would begin to lose control of the façade, he loved it too much. "Oh Mir… Houshi-sama more!"

Miroku leaned over him, breath ghosting over his skin while the monk spoke. "No more until you get on your hands and knees."

InuYasha complied, and Miroku gasped; the sight of his lovers bottom, and his pink puckered hole almost like a bulls eye beckoning him to hit the mark. It made his cock drip like a leaky faucet. He wanted to just rip his own clothes off and sink his length in to his lover now, but that would keep them from the perverse and dirty fun he had planned.

He smacked InuYasha's bottom relentlessly delighting of his screams for 'more' and the beautiful yelps and whimpers he let out with each strike. He stopped when InuYasha's backside was read, and hot, and he was sure bruised from the beads on his hand.

Miroku had perverted designs for the evening, and he didn't want InuYasha seeing anything, he wanted him guessing what would happen next, and wanton. He moved behind InuYasha and tied his discard obi over his eyes. "I don't want you to see anything beautiful; it is a surprise my beautiful."

InuYasha's entire body tingled with anticipation, he had no idea what would happen next, he couldn't see a thing, and it was exciting. He moaned as he felt Miroku's oiled fingers enter his passage, the tight halo of muscles squeezing around his lovers fingers. "Nnnnng Mi…Houshi-sama!" InuYasha overwhelmed by his pleasure almost fell out of his role, and called out the monks name.

Miroku moved two digits in and out of InuYasha's body hitting his pleasure spot on the way in and the way out, he had him moaning and whimpering pressing back against his hand desperate for more to be shoved up his ass. "Oh, Houshi-sama… m… more, give m… me more!"

"With pleasure my pretty ." Miroku licked his lips relishing the sheer perversity of what he was about to do. He grabbed the oil that he always carried with him; he needed to with how often he and the InuYasha had their fun, and poured it over the end of his Shakujo.

InuYasha mewled and let out the most delicious little sounds as his lover rubbed his fingers against his entranced, applying more oil be fore slowly beginning to push the Shakujo in. He made his way slowly careful as InuYasha adjusted to the feeling of something larger and very hard entering him. "Ah, ah, ah, uhhhhhhhh." He finally let out a groan when he was filled as much as he could be.

Miroku moved the Shakujo in and out of him slowly at first, then gaining speed as InuYasha's cries spurred him on. "Do you know what's inside of you my dirty little geisha."

Through gritted teeth and moans he managed to whimper out an answer. "No."

"You my lovely have my staff stuck straight up your ass right now… do you like it, you take it so prettily." InuYasha moaned loudly as the perversion of the Shakujo shoved up his ass aroused him further. Miroku moved his hand around fisting the Hanyou's cock as he told him what a good little girl he was for taking it. Although he began moving it faster he wanted to was careful not to hurt his lover.

His cock became painfully hard as he jerked InuYasha off faster; he wanted him to cum, he wanted to replace the staff with his cock. He talked dirty to his lover knowing how much it got him off. "You like that don't you, dirty little geisha, you love being so perverted, taking my staff up your tight little ass. I wonder what other objects we could find to shove up there. Should we do that next time little flower, find something big, and hard to stick up your ass? Should I fuck you with it until you beg me to stop?"

"Ye… yessssss." InuYasha choked out as he spilled his load over his lovers hand. Miroku carefully removed the Shakujo, and turned his lover onto his back. He wanted InuYasha to be InuYasha again. He placed a chaste kiss on InuYasha's cheek. "I have to go my lovely geisha, my lover InuYasha is waiting for me."

InuYasha grabbed his fan from nearby, and waved it back and forth a bit in front of his face saying goodbye like a flirty little girl. Miroku leaned down and kissed his lover, leaving him with read and white makeup smeared on his lips and chin and nose. "Hello my sweet little half demon."

InuYasha no longer role playing, and happy he could concentrate on only their pleasure went back to his uncouth self. "Ya gonna fuck me with yer cock now monk?"

"Yes, lover."

InuYasha pulled his lovers robes off, wanting Miroku naked with him, wanting to feel his skin against him. "Then do it already…." He breathed out. "And do it hard damn it !"

Miroku leaned down, nibbling his lovers ear as he began to sheath himself inside the tight, silky heat. "How demanding you are, what a naughty little demon you are."

InuYasha cried out, he loved the feeling of being filled by his lover. No matter how many times they did this is it always was just as good, if not better. InuYasha wrapped his legs around his lovers waist, locking Miroku against him.

Miroku smiled and InuYasha's wantonness. He screamed and moaned and begged for it harder and Miroku fucked him into oblivion. He didn't even need to touch InuYasha's cock; the half demon came so hard his cum hit their chins. The tightness became so much tighter, tossing Miroku down in to the depths of pleasure with his lover.

InuYasha could feel the heat of Miroku's seed exploding inside of him, filling him; it felt so good he couldn't stop himself from joining Miroku and screaming his lovers name again.

They lay for a long while trying to catch their breath. InuYasha loved the feel of Miroku on top of him, holding him. Finally Miroku pulled them onto their sides, and InuYasha to his chest. He looked down at InuYasha who was already on the verge of sleep. "I love you my little pervert."

"Love you to… pervert."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanzashi - Japanese hair ornaments worn by Geisha.


End file.
